User blog:Kingsly the Fifth/Season 4 Review
Late to the bandwagon but whatever, I doubt anybody really cares. This is gonna be a bit bland. Feel free to disagree. Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake I enjoyed it quite a bit. The stats they gave both characters were mostly accurate afaik, and the winner was correct. The animation was pretty good, but definitely on of Torrian’s lower tier fights. Could they really not find a better Nathan model? The music they chose was good, but I wished the death was better. Overall though it’s just kind of a boring matchup imo, but they executed it well enough. Scrooge vs Shovel Knight Oh boy. I’ve expressed my grievances with this fight before but now I can go a bit more in depth now. The animation was pretty good, but it didn’t make up for the lacklustre analysis. They downplayed SK quite a bit, and some of the stuff in Scrooge’s analysis was objectively wrong, such as them ignoring that Scrooge needed a special suit to survive the centre of the earth. If you couldn’t tell by now, I disagree with the result as well. In the end the matchup idea itself is stupid imo, with very few connections and both characters having better opponents. Venom vs Bane Mediocre. Not much to say really. Analysis was decent enough, winner was correct but it’s an obvious stomp fight. Animation was decent. The matchup itself is kinda dumb. Should have been Bane vs Kingpin and Venom vs, like, anybody else. Voltron vs Megazord First real great fight of the season. Lovely and sublime animation, pretty good analysis, correct winner, great music. Mat pat is not a good a voice actor though. This episode was defineky worth the build up and budget. Ace vs Natsu Meh. Animation was mediocre. Analysis was ok I guess. I’ve heard conflicting things about the winner, but I’d probably say I disagree, although I don’t really care enough about the characters to make a full judgement. Really should have been Natsu vs Luffy imo. Sub Zero vs Glacius Probably the worst episode of the season, although I dislike Scrooge vs SK more (partially out of bias). Animation was bad (those sprites and effects), analysis was bad (test your might am I right), winner was wrong. I’m glad Sub zero won because I’d say I prefer him, but the episode was still really not good. Android 18 vs Captain Marvel Kinda conflicted about this episode. One one hand, the animation was good and lengthy, and the better character won (best mom). On the other hand, they downplayed both to all hell (woah, she’s MAYBE a planet buster guys!) and the winner was probably wrong imo. But with some recent buffs Android has gotten from Super I’d say 18 legitimately wins now. Metal Sonic vs Zero Pretty good. The animation was nice (although the faux 3D stuff was bad) and I’m glad Zero won. I ain’t gonna touch Metal Sonics analysis because of how much of a clusterfuck Sonic characters are in vs debating, but I will say that I agree with the winner even though they definitely downplayed Zero. Plus it was just cool seeing Zero in an actual DB. Lucario vs Renamon Another ok episode. Animation was good but WAY too short, and considering the restrictions and conditions they placed I’d say I agree with the winner. Analysis wasn’t that good though. Overall it just felt like a filler episode, which isn’t good for a show that takes three weeks to release an episode although it is kinda understandable, Balrog vs TJ Combo It’s a good episode. I disagree with the winner and the analysis wasn’t that great, but the animation was fantastic and TJ’s theme is hype as fuck. Not really much else to say other than that Street Fighter’s mostly undeserved losing steak continues. Shredder vs Silver Samurai This episode is similar to Balrog vs TJ in that I disagree with the winner and the analysis wasn’t that good (they seriously overhyped Shredder’s fte feat, come on guys it was just some random fat mobster he isn’t the kingpin) but the animation makes up for it. It was very smooth, fast and relatively lengthy compared to the rest of the season. Plus, although I like Silver Samurai, I like Shredder more. Smokey vs McGruff I understand that they had to do this fight because it was requested at a convention, but for what it’s worth I did enjoy it. The animation was nice and creative although understandably short, and the tone was fitting for the characters, I just wish it felt more ‘fighty’ if you understand me. I also do agree with the result, but in the end it’s a bear vs a dog. You could tell they were kinda stretching for the analysis, such as giving Mcgruff the monster truck and letting Smokey grow to the size of a mountain despite the fact that we’ve seen him in a recording studio before, but whatever. I feel like you kinda have to know the ‘history’ if you will because otherwise it just feels unnecessary. Thor vs Wonder Woman First of all, I’m glad Thor and Wondy are actually being put up against worthy combatants and that Wondy is put another fight after the travesty that was WW vs Rouge. However, the analysis wasn’t too good and they really did not explain themeselves that well. I think this is actually a really close fight that could go either way. The animation was lacklustre and Thor’s model wasn’t good, definitely one of Torrians worse fights. Naruto vs Ichigo Probably the best overall 2d episode this season, maybe across the whole show. Yeah the analysis wasn’t completely accurate, but I appreciate the sheer amount of effort that went into the episode. You could tell they were actually trying to respect both characters, and I loved the lengthy post analysis. I agree with the winner as well, and the animation was great. More like this please. Batman Beyond vs Spiderman 2099 The animation was decent but short, but the analysis wasn’t that good and I disagree with the winner. It was just kinda disappointing. I’m gonna keep this short because others have already shared their problems with this fight. Sephiroth vs Vergil Final Fantasy finally got the win it deserved after the last two fights. The analysis wasn’t fantastic but it was decent enough, and the animation was just fantastic. Felt like a return to form for Torrian, although it should have been longer. Needless to say, I agree with winner (Sephy kinda stomps). Also lol at how many times they contradicted their analysis of Dante vs Bayo in this fight. Conclusion Overall, this season was pretty good. My favourite episode would probably be Naruto vs Ichigo. If there’s one complaint I share for almost all these episode, it’s that the fight NEED to be longer. I understand animation is difficult but some of these fights are way too short. Hopefully season 5 can fix that. Category:Blog posts